Fan Worship
by chocolatebearturk
Summary: Nick decides to check out Macy's website at long last. What he finds is not what he expects. JONAS, shamelessly Nacy.
1. Unintentional Confessional

**Fan Worship, by POTR**

**Part I: Unintentional Confessional  
**

It was time.

Stella and Kevin had been hounding him forever about the website—even Joe had told him that there were some quality pictures listed in the archives. But he still wasn't used to the idea of a website devoted to the band. Besides, it was just… _weird_ to know that a good friend of theirs was the web-master of the top JONAS fansite on the Internet.

But now, it was finally time to check it out. After fibbing (_LYING_) to Macy about having seen an article that she wrote and posted, he was forced to go to the site to read it. After all, she wanted a review! (This, of course, meant that he needed to sign up with the site as well.)

And yet, though he'd built up his resolve (courage), he was still sitting in front of his computer with his browser set on the homepage. He just… couldn't bring himself to do it.

_C'mon, Lucas!_ he chided himself. _Just do it! It's just a fansite!_

He put his hands on the keyboard.

_Okay, good start…_

He hit F6 and backspaced.

_Now we're in business!_

He typed into the address bar, _justenoughjonas-dot-net_.

_Enter._

_

* * *

_

Nick leaned back, blowing out a breath as he stared at the computer screen. He was halfway down a long page of FAQ's and he was simply stunned at how much time and dedication Macy had put into such a small part of her site, compared to the other sections.

_Q: Do you actually go to school with JONAS?_

_A: Yes, I do. It really makes it easier to get up in the morning when I know that members of my favorite band are going to be in my classes, even if it can be a bit distracting! Sometimes I have to take a breather and remind myself that school isn't the place to be drooling over the sight of Nick in a sweater vest. Not that he would wear a sweater vest. Even though he would look great in a sweater vest. It'd just be kind of odd._

He found himself smiling when he saw that she wrote her answers in the same way that she spoke in real life. Sometimes she rambled on, and others she became really insightful.

_Q: So why don't you post some REAL dish? I mean, what's up with Joe and their stylist?_

_A: First, the name of JONAS's stylist is Stella Malone. I suggest you remember it, because she's going to be bigger than Prada someday. Second, although I will allow my JONAS-heads to post and speculate about the Lucas brothers, I don't appreciate gossip. I post facts and fangirl shamelessly. But I don't divulge private information that I've been trusted with as a friend. Friends don't gossip about friends._

And then there were the ones that made him laugh out loud.

_Q: You talk about being a hallway hazard. What do you mean by that?_

_A: Well… The first thing that you've got to understand is that I'm very athletic. I'm on almost all of the sports teams at my school. So I have at least one thing with me at all times that relates to sports. A bowling ball, a golf club, a tennis racket… And sometimes I'm wearing my cleats. The thing is… I get nervous and excited when I get near members of JONAS, just like all of you. So, sometimes I… _accidentally_ injure one or two or three of the members. Stella likes to say that I turn into a 'hallway hazard' when I get near members of the band. I don't do it on purpose and it _kills_ me whenever it happens. I've actually considered dropping a few sports so I won't hurt them as often (okay, maybe not. But it's a nice thing to say)._

He supposed what got him the most wasn't even the FAQ's, but the forums. There had been one called 'Would You Rather' that listed a series of questions for JONAS fans to answer. Everyone had posted answers—including Macy.

_Subject: RE: The Would-You-Rather Game!_

_Author: mayseemgraceLESS_

_Okay, you guys have been bugging me forever about this, so I'm posting a response. If any of the brothers see this, I blame you!_

_**Would you rather...**_

_**1. Nick or Joe call you at 3 am?**_

_That's a tough one! I want to say Joe, because if Nick is calling me, I know that something can't be good. He's almost never up at three in the morning; at least, as far as I know._

(Nick glanced at the clock—it was currently _one_ in the morning, so she was technically right.)

_**2. Play Joe in DDR or Kevin in Guitar Hero?**_

_Oh, this is excellent. I've actually done both. I'd say play DDR, because I can actually beat Joe. There's no way I can go up against Kevin (although I'm pretty sure I could beat Joe in Guitar Hero as well), but MAN! Y'all should have _seen_ Joe's face when I started racking up the combos. xD_

(At this, Nick could only laugh. He remembered the incident; it had taken place on last summer's tour. Joe had been smug, challenging Macy to a DDR duel while they were stopped in Arizona. He had lost _epically_.)

_**3. Join them on the **_**Burnin' Up**_** tour, but never talk to them again or talk to them for 30 minutes daily?**_

_Another toughie—I'd have to go with the thirty minutes, since that's about as much time as I get with them now. It's the summer tour right now and I have to be at home for the first week, so I get about a half hour on the phone with them and Stella before they have to do their stuff. At least I get to join them next Saturday! :D_

(The boy's eyebrows went up. How long ago had she posted this? Because it was Friday now… actually, no! It was Saturday, since it was one—correction, two in the morning. Wasn't her plane getting in at some ungodly early hour?)

_**4. Walk in on Joe changing or Nick writing a song?**_

_Okay, JONAS-heads… you have to promise not to tell the guys I've told you… but I've done both. SHH! I promised Stella I wouldn't tell, but I opened the door to the bathroom at, like, two in the morning on last summer's tour and, well… My only excuse is that I was tired and I don't know or want to know what he was doing!_

_Um. I guess I'd rather walk in on Nick writing a song. He's so focused that he doesn't know you're there most of the time and you can kind of read over his shoulder until he sighs and goes, "What do you want, Macy?" without even turning around. And then he doesn't even get mad when you pout at having been caught and just slides the song over so you can read it._

_Or maybe that's just what happens with me, because Kevin says that he and Joe get stuff thrown at them when they ask after a work-in-progress._

(Nick flushed a little at that, remembering the innumerable times she'd caught him in the middle of writing a song. For some reason, she was the only person he couldn't get mad at for interrupting a writing session. Actually, he knew perfectly well why he couldn't get mad at her. It was the same reason he was on her website now. Darn video chat and pouty faces!

Still, it was certainly a surprise that she'd pick looking over his shoulder at an unfinished song to seeing a member of JONAS shirtless.)

_**5. **__**Steal Kevin's purity ring or Nick's dog tag?**_

_Are you kidding me? What kind of question is that? I would never steal something from a member of JONAS!_

_Nick's dog tag, duh. I've wanted a closer look at it for AGES. What does it _say_, anyway? Of course, I'd give it back after I'd looked at it. Because it would be wrong to keep such a precious and personal item._

(The curly-haired boy fingered the dog tag necklace, unsure of how to feel about this discovery. Eventually, pride at her insistence that it would be wrong to steal—or keep—any of their belongings won over the other conflicting emotions.)

_**6. Babysit Frankie, or eat lunch with Big Man?**_

_The thing about joining the boys on tour when you don't actually have a reason to be there is, well, you tend to feel a little useless. I spent most of the trip helping Mrs. Lucas entertain Frankie—_and_ schooling Big Man in fangirl behavior. So I kind of did both. Now, as much fun as it is to hang with Big Man and giggle over his role in the _BOUNCE_ video, I'd have to say that I really enjoyed playing hide and seek with Frankie. That boy is so _fast_!_

(Nick frowned at the comment about not having a reason to be there. Did she really feel that way? He was going to have to set her straight on that note—she wouldn't be on tour with them if she were useless.)

_**7. Joe with curly or straight hair?**_

_Okay, here's what I have to say about Joe's hair: I think it looks fine either way and it doesn't really make that much of a difference to me. We're not talking about the obvious difference presented when Kevin stopped straightening his hair. That was big, because people had made comments on how unnaturally straight his hair was. Here's the thing: Joe's hair isn't super curly anyway. Some of my fondest memories have involved a Joe with straight hair, but I could really care less how he styles it._

_If I had to choose, I'd say curly. At least then he isn't frying his hair._

(This was something he agreed with whole-heartedly. Nick didn't give a fig whether Joe straightened his hair or not and he was tired of people asking about it!)

_**8. Nick with Miley or Demi?**_

_I know Demi—Demi Lovett, the girl who starred opposite Joe in _Camp Rock_—but this Miley chick is a mystery to me. Oh, wait! Miley must be that girl he met in Malibu when JONAS recorded for that Hannah Montana album. They traded e-mails for, like, two years. She sounded like a total idiot, if her descriptions of her life were any kind of accurate. I mean, who disguises themselves in goofy costumes and tries to trick _intelligent adults_ into bending rules? It makes no sense. And if she really wanted to flirt with Nick, she shouldn't have spent so much time talking about these Jake and Oliver guys._

_If I had to pair them up, I guess I'd go with Demi. She seems to be the nicest out of the two. (I got to meet her last year when she visited one of the concerts—she's the sweetest thing ever!)_

(A wave of relief washed through the boy when he read Macy's choice and he realized that he'd actually tensed up upon seeing Miley's name. Macy's description of his relationship with the girl really put things in perspective and he was glad that their communication had ended before it went anywhere. But how did people know about their relationship in the first place?)

_**9. Raid Joe or Kevin's closet? **_

_Well, actually, they don't… You know what? I'm not going to talk about that. ;)_

_Kevin's. He's got, like, an ascot _collection_. I love the ones with duckies on them. And bunnies._

(While he didn't share the girl's admiration of the collection, he had to say that it was impressive. And _much_ less annoying than Joe's arsenal of mirrored sunglasses.)

_**10. Run your hands through Nick's hair, or cuddle with Kevin? **_

_Okay, secret-sharing time! Anyone who knows Kevin is bound to get at least one hug from him every day. That's just a fact of life. And while Kevin's hugs are great… I've always wanted to touch Nick's hair. Just once, to see what it feels like. It used to be that I'd have the fangirl daydreams, but if I do that nowadays, I'm more prone to, um, accidentally injure one of them. So I just kind of stare at his hair when he's not looking and wish it wasn't creepy to reach out and touch it._

(Nick's face went red and he looked away from the screen for a second. Macy wasn't quite as sneaky as she thought—he'd felt her eyes on him more than once and now he knew what she was thinking when he caught her staring out of the corner of his eye.)

_**11. Have the boys perform the entire **_**It's About Time**_** CD or **_**JONAS**_** CD in your room?**_

_I'd have to go with their _JONAS_ CD. Stella actually convinced them to play my favorite songs for my birthday over the winter break—I spent an entire half-hour passed out on Nick's lap. (No, it wasn't like that. And I was extremely embarrassed when I woke up and found that I had collapsed on top of poor Nick.)_

(Poor Nick? How was he poor Nick? Once again, the boy was frowning. Macy had some _serious_ misconceptions about their relationship.)

_**12. Have Joe sing **_**Please Be Mine**_** or **_**Hello Beautiful**_** to you?**_

Please Be Mine_. _Hello Beautiful_ is a wonderful song, but it's Nick's. And I can't imagine anyone else singing it. Besides, I'm sure Stella would kill the both of us if he sang either one to me, so I may as well go out with a bang._

(On this note, it seemed, Macy was on the right track. He had no doubts about the doom that would befall Macy and his brother, should this item on the list ever come to pass.)

_**13. Sit in the backseat of Joe driving or call Mandy and tell her what you think of her?**_

_Oh! Wow, that's a tough one! I've had to sit through Joe's driving (some of the most hilarious moments I've experienced to date happened in that car) and I _finally_ got Nick to tell me who the heck Mandy was anyway. No, you don't get to find out. :P So sorry._

_I guess I'd go for Joe's driving. Kevin starts screaming in the front and Nick gets this _look_ on his face. It's like he's just WAITING for the crash to happen. Of course, little 5'3" me in the backseat is having the time of her life, yelling, "FASTER! FASTER! THEY'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!!" and Stella looks like she could rip open a denim seam with her bare hands if she needed to._

_I love it when we go through the McDonald's drive-thru._

(The girl was evil. Pure, unadulterated _EVIL_. He remembered the incident she was referring to, for it was a specific trip they had made shortly after one of their last concerts on the previous summer's tour. The poor McDonald's employees would probably never be the same and his own perception of Macy had been permanently altered. Now, she sat in the front seat with Joe whenever he drove, because she was the only one who could take the middle child's insane driving.)

_**14. **__**See Nick kissing Miley in person or Joe kissing Demi in person?**_

_Joe kissing Demi. I heard from somewhere that Shane and Mitchie finally get their kiss in the second _Camp Rock_ movie, but I can't remember for the life of me who I heard it from. If it's Joe and Demi, I can just tell myself that it's Shane and Mitchie and avoid throwing up in my mouth a little, which would definitely happen if I saw Nick kissing this Miley chick. How does everybody know about her, anyway?_

(_Good question,_ Nick thought, shuddering himself at the thought of kissing Miley. There had been that one time before they'd had to leave Malibu… but he really didn't feel like drudging up the past. Especially not with her.

Of course, Joe and Demi were the lesser of two evils because, once again, the pair would have been doomed to death by Stella. And that was a fate he wished on no one.)

_**15. **__**Have Nick fall in love with you or have Joe and Kevin both fight for your attention? **_

_I've actually had Joe and Kevin fighting for my attention, believe it or not. But that was because they found out I was naming my favorite JONAS on the website, so I'm not sure it counts in the sense the question is asking. Still, when one JONAS is offering you a foot rub and the other is holding a tray of smoothies, it's hard for a fangirl not to start daydreaming… But I guess I did the diplomatic thing picking Frankie, right?_

_I guess I'd have to go with Nick falling in love with me. Not that it'd ever happen, but I guess that's why I'd pick it. Because, as crazy as the idea is, it'd be nice to know that he felt the same…_

_Never mind. Maybe I _would_ pick Joe and Kevin._

_Well, that's it! I answered all of these and I won't be answering anymore!_

Nick blinked heavily, staring at the screen. His eyes flicked to the time. It was 3:07 am. A smirk crossed his face and he called out to his brother, "Joe, let me see your phone! Mine's charging."

The older boy set down the guitar he'd been plucking at and tossed his phone to his younger brother, but not before looking at the time.

"Who're you calling at three in the morning?" he asked, only to be shushed.

"Hey," Nick said into the phone. "No, it's not Joe. I tricked him out of his phone."

"Tricked?" Joe hissed, once again shushed. He glowered.

"Yeah… yeah," Nick said with a chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Are you still in the air? …yeah, Big Man told us your flight was getting in at four."

Now the dark-haired boy dodged away from Joe, who had been about to grab him by the shirt. He covered the mouth of the phone. "Kevin, could you restrain Joe? I tricked him fair and square and now he's just being a dwonk." Trusting Kevin to take care of his brother, he moved to another part of the bus. "Sorry, Mace. I won't keep you for long. I just wanted to tell you that I went to your site."

At the delighted squeal on the other end he couldn't help but grin.

"It was an _amazing_ article, Mace. I can't wait to see what you come up with once you're on the tour," Nick said. "After I was done reading the article, I surfed around a bit. There are some, ah, interesting things in the forums…"

**FIN**  
…**or IS IT?**

_a/n: Muahaha. I'm pretty sure this is over with, but you never know. Should I continue? Because I kind of like the way I ended it here, even if it was mean and cruel to you guys. I've recently come to realize that I've written a total of, like, one _actual_ love confessions. Kind of sad, really._

_I had this idea when I saw the questions posted on the profile of another author. I found myself thinking, 'What if Macy was to answer these questions?'_

_Sorry to the user that I got the questions from—I've forgotten her name by now. I just remember that she was eleven. D: If you ever stumble across this, drop me a PM or a review so I know to give you credit, okay?_

_It's unabashedly Nacy, but whatever. Y'all know me by now._

_Much love!  
Beth_


	2. Would You Rather?

**Part II: Would You Rather…?**

_a/n: Okay, seeing as you guys decided to grace this LAME, BARELY-TALENTED, JONAS-CRAZY writer with _**29**_ reviews (the most I've ever gotten for a single-chapter story), I _suppose_ I can give you another chapter. But only because you begged. Literally. So, this is entirely Macy's point of view, kind of going back a little. Don't worry, you'll recognize when it connects to the last chapter. :)_

**Dedication: Sweetgalsab, ink-stained-frenzy, and secretfunnelcake. These three wonderful ladies all mentioned Joe and Macy's crazy car trip, so they won the secret contest and each get to be the love interest of the boy of their choice in some new fics.**

**Ink-stained-frenzy, if you could e-mail me or send me a PM with your e-mail information, I can talk to you about your prize.**

**Additionally, I'm challenging each of these girls to write about Macy answering the Would-You-Rather questions at the end of this chapter. :D**

**

* * *

**

So, here's the deal: I hate flying. HATE it. HATE it with an ungodly passion. Put me in a car, on a train, in a boat, on _horseback_. _ANYTHING_ but a plane. But, of course, if I wanted to get to the West Coast in time to join the JONAS tour, I was going to have to climb on a flying metal deathtrap.

_If this goes down in a flaming inferno,_ I thought bitterly as I sunk into my seat, perfectly aware that I was being redundant, _I am going to MURDER Stella Malone._

Because that was who I blamed. If it had been my choice, I would have paid JONAS-heads across the world to record the shows for me. But when Stella found out that it was going to be the first summer tour to go global in two years, she pitched a fit.

"_I can't leave Macy all alone in the States! I _need_ another girl around to keep me sane! And besides, she's always followed the tour on her own and that's just too expensive now! Remember how much fun we had last year? She's _got_ to come!"_

So that was that.

Now, if it hadn't been for my idiot, cheating grandfather, I would have been able to see all five starter shows in the US. Instead, I missed three because my mom had to drive down to Illinois to save her parents' marriage for the twentieth time since I was twelve, leaving me to manage the store until I could find a replacement. Fred, life-saver that he is, agreed to do the job and even worked Thursday and Friday for me so that I could have time to pack and relax. Of course, I couldn't relax at all because I was too worried about having to get on a FREAKING PLANE. So I ended up making updates to the site and answering the Would-You-Rather game that Fred had cajoled me into looking at.

I'll admit that I revealed _way_ too much about my relationship with the guys, because I had two hundred e-mails from JONAS-heads when I checked my e-mail in Tokyo. Half of them were asking for details about last year's tour—the _other_ hundred were asking about my relationship with Nick.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Stella worked with the boys' dad to get me a plane ticket that would take me to their final show in the US for the first leg of the trip, all the way in California. I was already pissed that she'd whined and pleaded to bring useless me on another trip, but I was _livid_ when I found out that she'd booked a first class seat. I tried to exchange for a less expensive ticket, but all of the coach seats were filled and the next flight wouldn't get me to Sacramento in time. So I was stuck owing the Lucas's yet another unnecessary expense. What's worse is that I couldn't even get a cell signal until my anger had died down from exhaustion.

I fell asleep with my phone clutched in my hand.

-

"_Ooh; this is an S.O.S.—don't wanna second guess, this is the bottom line,"_ my phone sang, waking me from my nap. _"It's true; I gave my all for you—"_

"Joe, I'm going to kill you," I mumbled sleepily into the phone. "Right after I kill Stella. Or maybe I'll just tell her you spilled grape juice on your clothes for tonight."

"Hey," said a voice that wasn't Joe.

"You're not Joe," I told him, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"No, it's not Joe," said the person that _clearly_ wasn't Joe. I could hear a smile on the voice and that's why it took me so long to recognize it.

"Nick?" I asked incredulously. I could practically hear his smile growing. "Why…?"

"I tricked him out of his phone," Nick said. I fought a giggle at that.

"So you tricked Joe out of his phone to call me at…" I glanced at my watch. It said six, but I hadn't reset it yet. "Three in the morning?"

"Yeah."

For some reason, this sounded familiar. But why…?

"Is there a _reason_ you woke me up at three in the morning?" I asked as I patted down my hair.

"Yeah," Nick said with a chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Are you still in the air?"

"I'd better hope so," I said, sitting up straighter in my seat. "Are you waiting in Sacramento?"

"Yeah, Big Man told us your flight was getting in at four." As I was about to reply, I heard a small commotion on the other end. "Kevin, could you restrain Joe?" I heard Nick say, slightly muffled. "I tricked him fair and square and now he's just being a dwonk."

I giggled and then yawned, squeaking a little. Once again, I heard that unfamiliar smile on his voice.

"Sorry, Mace," he apologized. "I won't keep you for long. I just wanted to tell you that I went to your website."

I couldn't help a squeal of delight. "So you saw the article? What'd you think? I know it wasn't that great, but—"

"It was an _amazing_ article, Mace," Nick said. "I can't wait to see what you come up with once you're on tour." I beamed with pride, but the expression slowly faded from my face with his next words. "After I was done reading the article, I surfed around a bit. There are some, ah, interesting things in the forums…"

I swallowed. "The forums?"

"Yeah, I found out quite a bit about our fans."

"Okay, Nick, the thing that you have to understand is that most of there girls are just fans saying things. Kidnapping plots are just depraved jokes and I can't do much to contain certain perverted members—"

"Kidnapping plots? There have been _kidnapping_ plots?"

Oh. So he _hadn't_ found the 'Let's Kidnap Nick Lucas' thread?

"I swear it was a joke and I've already reprimanded the people who started it. Next time, they get their accounts frozen," I told him. Nick chuckled and I frowned. He wasn't upset about the kidnapping plot? Because the Nick I knew would be freaking out. He'd want to call the police. He'd be using the word 'fracking' excessively (Stargate SG-1 poisoned his mind, I swear). All of a sudden, I got a very bad sinking feeling in my chest. I smiled nervously and said in the sweetest voice I could muster, "Um, Nick…?"

"Yes, Macy?" he replied, just as sweetly.

Oh, dear. That wasn't good.

I swallowed. "Why do I feel like I'm in trouble for something?"

"I don't know, Macy. _Would you rather_ explain what makes me 'poor Nick' or how you supposedly 'don't have a reason to be here' first?" he said, all sweetness gone from his voice. "Or _would you rather_ tell me why you would have Joe and Kevin fight for your attention?"

I winced. "The Would-You-Rather Game. Great."

"Start explaining, please."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until we're face-to—"

"Macy." I could feel his glare through the phone. I shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold plane and my paper-thin airline blanket.

"Okay, okay!" I conceded. "I just… I feel useless. Stella runs around making you guys look good and your dad worries and manages the business end of things and your mom and Frankie are there for support and Big Man is your protection… but what am I there for? If there's a real reason for me to be there, besides the fact that I'm a fan and a friend and it's a 'dream come true' for me, I haven't found it yet."

Nick was silent for several moments and I was beginning to worry our call had been dropped in the middle of my mini-monologue when he finally answered.

"You really don't know?" he asked. His voice was gentle and quiet and a little hurt, but I had no earthly idea why. When I didn't answer, he sighed. "Maybe you're right." My heart jumped up into my throat. "Maybe this should wait until we're face-to-face."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Nick, I—"

"I'll talk to you in an hour or so, okay?"

With a click, he was gone. I stared at the phone, at Joe's name flashing briefly in front of my eyes before it went back to my home screen—a JONAS wallpaper. Kevin was front and center, so it was a rare thing. A simple cover-up (because in my mind, it was the snapshot that I used for the background on my big grey monster at home, a nearly-impossible-to-find picture of Nick, smiling wide).

My brow furrowed. What exactly had I said to upset him so much? I just told the truth—same as when I answered those _stupid_ questions online. Frowning, I pulled my laptop out of my bag and connected to the airline's internet. After a few moments of searching, I found my post with my answers for the Would-You-Rather Game. The further I scrolled, the clearer the memories became. My cheeks burned when I realized just how far I'd gone while answering the questions.

Any casual reader could tell I had a crush on Nick just by skimming my answers. It was embarrassingly obvious and was made all the worse by the fact that any JONAS-head could see it. And when I saw my last response—good God, I just about died.

"_Or _would you rather_ tell me why you would have Joe and Kevin fight for your attention?"_

Oh, so Nick had read _that_ one, too. Wonderful.

"Excuse me, Ms. Misa?" said a quiet voice over my shoulder. I turned to see a flight attendant smiling down at me. "We're about to land, so you should probably put your computer away."

"Oh, sorry," I said, responding on reflex. Then I blinked and laughed. "I mean, thank you. I'll pack it up right away."

The woman nodded and moved off to inform other passengers as I closed up my things. I turned to look out the window for what was probably the first time since take-off and immediately sank back into my seat. Apparently, 'about to land' didn't mean we were any closer to the ground, at least visibly. Fighting the sick that was climbing up my throat, I tried to focus on what awaited me when I stepped off the plane.

It didn't make me feel any better.

-

Getting off the plane was relief like I had never known. We'd hit a patch of bad turbulence coming in—I seriously thought I was going to die. The only thing running through my mind was that if I survived, I was going to give Stella Malone a well-deserved punch in the face. And if I didn't, I would haunt her for the rest of her natural life, and THEN spend the rest of eternity making her feel guilty for causing my death.

Because I still blamed her.

It was such a relief to get off the plane and I was so intent on murdering Stella that my conversation with Nick had been blown completely out of my mind. My body remembered, however, because it locked up the second I saw that curly head of hair. While I dropped my bags and my mouth yelled "Nick!" my stomach did flip-flops and loop-de-loops and tied itself in knots and other things that stomachs shouldn't actually be able to do. Although I was grinning, my legs were locked in place and I couldn't actually move. While I wondered why I felt sick to my stomach, the boy turned around. His eyes met mine and—_bam!_

I remembered. He smiled wide and crossed the terminal at a fast pace. I still couldn't move. My grin was frozen in place. He was less than ten feet away and I could feel my heart pumping. What was going to happen? What was he going to say? Why was he smiling like that, if I was still in trouble?

His arms reached out and I was pulled against him in a tight hug, much to my confusion. I stammered, "N-Nick—?"

But he didn't answer me. He just gave me a squeeze and slowly pulled away. He was starting to scare me a little, because this was _definitely_ not what I was expecting. One of his hands brushed hair out of my face and the other took mine and guided it up to his head. My fingers brushed his hair and my breath caught in my throat.

I was still _thoroughly_ confused, but that didn't seem to matter anymore. I was touching Nick's hair—what was more, he had _invited_ me to, actually pulling my hand up to let me touch it. My fingers curled tentatively around the strands and I watched in awe as his eyes closed and he leaned into my hand. If the idea weren't crazy, I would almost think—

All thoughts were scattered when his hand suddenly abandoned mine in his hair and found my waist, while the other that had managed to curl around my ear shifted to the back of my head. Before I could muster the words to ask him what he was doing, his lips came crashing down on mine.

I squeaked with surprise and my first instinct was to pull away. I managed to break the kiss, but only for a moment, because his mouth immediately sought mine again after we'd parted. He was urgent and desperate and although I couldn't say that I didn't feel the same, he was really scaring me.

"Nick," I tried to say past his lips. "What—?"

He pulled away for the barest moment. "Sorry," he murmured, kissing me again after. "I thought that I—" Another kiss. "—could handle—" Now he was kissing my cheek and face, tracing my jaw with his lips before returning to my mouth. "—myself. But I—" He growled, presumably at himself and his inability to speak, and dragged his face away from mine. My hand fell from his curls and rested on his shoulder. "As soon as I felt your fingers in my hair, I just…"

"Nick," I said shakily. "What are you talking about? I don't—before now… There weren't any signs, no clues—"

"No clues?" He extracted his hand from my hair and used it to stroke and then cradle my cheek. "I called you at three in the morning to tell you I read your article; I let you read and listen to my unfinished songs; your pouty face doesn't even work on Kevin anymore and yet I can't say no when you put on the puppy-dog eyes."

"Oh," I said. I blinked. "That—that makes sense." Nick smiled down at me and leaned in again, but I stopped him with a hand on his chest. "You still haven't explained why I'm here. Why I'm on tour with you."

He sighed. "Do you remember the first show we did last year, the one in Jersey?" I nodded. "It was your first time backstage, so you wouldn't know the difference, but my dad was so… relaxed that night. Your breathing exercises calmed him down so much that I was starting to get scared. I'd never seen him like that, especially not before a show. Stella wasn't fussing over the tiniest little wrinkles—she even laughed when Joe spilled water on his shirt between songs. Normally, she would have shrieked and demanded he change into one of her back-up outfits."

"So… I calm everyone down?" I wrinkled my nose.

"You make it possible for everyone to enjoy themselves. You took care of the excitement backstage and we were all so busy watching you that we forgot to feel nervous," Nick said. He kissed my forehead and I blushed. "And you broke the boredom between shows. The DDR competitions and the McDonald's adventures and the thumb wars and the Live Journal Theatres… I don't know how we made it through the tours before last summer."

My face was a flaming red and I had to shake my head. "You make me sound so important, but you don't really _need_ me there. Your tours were always great before and you didn't have me then."

"You _are_ important, Mace," he told me. "At least to me, you are." Before I could stop him, he swooped down and kissed me on the lips. "In case you haven't guessed yet, _I love you_."

And with those three words, I melted. A simple, _"Oh,"_ passed from my lips and my eyes filled with tears. My hand slid up from his chest to find the back of his neck so I could pull him down to kiss me again. He responded eagerly, smiling against my mouth. When we had to break apart, he was still grinning like a maniac.

"_Would you rather_ continue this on the bus or make them all sweat over how late we are?" Nick asked. I laughed and picked up my bags, hooking my arm through his.

-

_Subject: RE: The Would-You-Rather Game!  
Author: mayseemgraceLESS_

_Hello from Tokyo, everybody! :)_

_So, remember how I said that if any of the boys saw my answers, I'd blame you guys? :P Guess what._

_In honor of all the positive response I got with my answers (from both you and the boys), I decided to gift you with some more questions to mull over. Think carefully before you answer—you never know who might be looking at your responses! :D_

_**Would you rather…**_

_**1. Force Joe or Nick to hold your purse in a store?****  
2. Listen to Paranoid or Got Me Going Crazy until your ears bleed?  
****3. Lose a competition against the insufferable Joe or win against the sensitive Kevin?  
****4. Have JONAS read your diary or your posts on the justenoughjonas forums?  
5. Have Nick or Kevin comfort you while you cried?  
6. Find out that Frankie let you win at speed chess or have him DEMOLISH you in front of all of your friends?  
7. Plan the JONAS schedule with Mr. Lucas or help Mrs. Lucas clean for three days?  
8. Go to a movie premier with Joe or on a walk in the park with Kevin?  
9. Go to the beach with JONAS and associated parties and be the only one burned—or the only one **_**not**_**?  
10. Get guitar lessons from Kevin or piano lessons from Nick?**_

END

a/n: Sooo… what do you think? :D I spent a lot of time trying to make this work. I hope that the ending isn't too similar to my other story, _Halloween_; I just thought that this would be a good way to include my questions.

And _YES_, I made all of the new questions up myself. If you'd like to answer them or put them up on your profile, go ahead. Actually, I'd love to see some responses to these in fanfiction form. Feel free to write it whatever way you please—Macy having to go through the actions, or writing a response on her own forums, or even her just daydreaming in her room. Whatever you're inspired to write.

I've got some new ideas and I'm working on some old ones, but for now I promise nothing. Get ready for some slower times, folks. I'm trying, but I can't guarantee that I'll have anything for you soon. And besides, it's unfair to Hayley to put her through all this work when she's got her own things to do. :)

Much, much, much, MUCH love!  
Babs


End file.
